


Love till end

by Tommyswhore



Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Fluff, How Do I Tag, Idiots in Love, M/M, My First AO3 Post, Short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-23
Updated: 2020-12-23
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:29:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28272408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tommyswhore/pseuds/Tommyswhore
Summary: Just simple fluff, this is my first time writing and it will be short. enjoy :)P.S if you do not like, why'd you click? why'd you read? why'd you even search it up and take the time.
Relationships: Toby Smith | Tubbo/TommyInnit
Comments: 2
Kudos: 64





	Love till end

"Hey Tubbo! How are you doing?" He said with a smile looking at the shorter, "I'm doing great, Tom!'" He said smiling back "Thats good to hear" He then gave Tubbo a hug which made Tubbo almost jump but he hugged back with joy. "Thank you Tommy." he said with hes sweet voice that made tommy become so soft on him. "I'm always here for you." he said glaring at Tubbo which made Tubbo blush a light pink.

"I love you." he said at the boy next to him "I love you too." he said softly Tommy slowly started rudding down Tubbos side wraping his arms around his waist as Tubbo smiled with his face full of blush and Tommy pulled Tubbo into sweetful kiss, "god Tubbo, i love you so fucking much." and holding the shorter boys hand.

"So, what have you been doing with out me?" he said at Tubbo hands still conected "Nothing much, i just missed you. im just happy I'm with you " he said looking down "I know baby.." Tubbo blushed more, "I'm just glad i have you." he said calmly "Me too, Tom. I love you Tommy." he said sweetly to Tommy

**Author's Note:**

> i might make a series, but for now heres this.  
> i hope you liked it. please remember that this is my first time writing and it is not the best because i'm still learning, and if there's anything that might have bothered you or just suggestions let me know.


End file.
